Full Metal Zombie
| season = 1 | number = 4 | airdate = October 3, 2014 | writer = Eric Bernt | director = Michael Robison | viewers = 1.55 million | previous = Philly Feast | next = Home Sweet Zombie }} " " is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on October 3, 2014. Plot Synopsis Our zombie heroes, the saviors of humanity, Murphy’s escorts to sunny California find themselves in Pennsylvania Dutch Country killing some Amish zombies. The team talk about how the Z virus is spread – birds maybe? And 10K tells the team that he had to kill his own father, whom he refers to as “it.” As they all move on, things get worrisome when they’re chased by some humans in a punch buggy. Shortly thereafter they come across a group of zombies who are really some humans dressed as zombies. It’s a brilliant if needlessly complicated plan! The people who are pretending to be zombies pull guns and say they want to take the truck. They ride off with it and the team is left with the VW bug. Citizen Z updates us with who’s died and who everyone is, and it turns out that he has a little crush on Addy. As the team rolls up on the people who stole their truck, they find a family who are now robbing them of the truck. Everyone wants a piece of that truck. When they find that family dead, the team decides: they really have to get off this road. Back in the listening station up north, Citizen Z keeps the hope alive for himself as he finally hears from the Zombie team, speaking through a camera in a drive thru. Citizen Z positive ID’s Murphy, and the team asks for alternate modes of transportation. Citizen Z tells them about a potential chopper location. The team head out for the Emergency Headquarters for Infection Control. Everyone there is dead except for a sentry who calls them raggedy-ass, and when they claim they have important information about the Z virus, he says they need drugs. Then the sentry takes all of the oxycontin that Doc has in his possession and takes them to The General. Turns out, the General has lost his mind. Charles decides to use this to his advantage and tells the General that the doctor can help. When Doc goes in, he finds the General has a terrible bite. Doc is an honest guy and so he tells the General that he’s going to die, and soon. The General throws him down an airshaft. But Doc doesn't die! He gets caught in some cables, right alongside a Z who is also caught (but far enough away he can't get to Doc). Back at the listening center, Addy and Citizen Z have a Facebook chat where she flirts with him. But it turns out, he’s using her Facebook page to chat with himself - he's just posing as her. Meanwhile, back at the EHIC, the team hears Doc screaming in the airshaft, and enter the building with the guard who says they’ll be sorry. Doc, on the other hand, chooses to get stoned with the zombie. In a flashback, 10K agrees to give his father mercy when he dies, which is going to be any minute. Back in the present, 10K kills another zombie. Meanwhile, in the elevator shaft, Doc and the zombie are high as kites, and Doc reveals he has a kid somewhere in the world. That’s a surprise. And meanwhile, in the General’s office, The General seems to have completely lost his mind. Murphy has a panic attack in the elevator and rushes out, and the team doesn’t have time to stop him when the elevator door closes. When the door opens on the next floor, they get off to go look for him. Meanwhile, Cassandra, Addy and Jake are attacked by a Z, whom they kill. In the airshaft, Doc finds something sharp and kills the zombie he’s gotten stoned with. Murphy hears him yelling but is also a coward, so he doesn’t help him. The team kills a bunch zombies, and then reunite just in time for a giant zombie to show up, get in a fight, and get thrown down the airshaft with a live grenade attached to him. Oh no! Doc! Everyone mourns Doc, and then quickly move on to find the helicopter. They meet the General, who pulls a bazooka on them. He pretty quickly agrees to help them, because that’s the thing about crazy people in high places, they are super unpredictable. The helicopter is not in great shape, the General admits that he’s insane, and then is done in by zombies and they all go off the roof together. The team heads back to the truck. Everyone is shocked to see a zombie Doc coming toward them, but Roberta volunteers to give him mercy. Luckily she misses, and it turns out Doc is alive! He just looks like a zombie because, well, he was just blown up. Back at the listening station, Citizen Z is still having an imaginary conversation with Addy, and plays another song for her. She hears him and is embarrassed. And finally, in a flashback to 10K ‘s childhood days, we see him finally kill his father, proving that Z Nation is no easy place to live. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Michael Welch as Mack * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K * Tom Everett Scott as Charles Co-Stars * Aaron Blakely as The Gatekeeper * Tracy Schornick as 10K's Dad * Nich Witham as Lead Bandit * Damon Mentzer as Dad Bandit * Steve Emtman as Sarge * Bill Moseley as General McCandles Deaths * 10K's Dad (Confirmed Fate) Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Videos References